crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Prelude Cell (Bio-Digestion)
Prelude Cell is the result of Imperfect Cell absorbing the bio-essence of hundreds of thousands of humans. The power he gained from their lifeforce allows him to temporarily draw out his full genetic potential, amplifying him to a level near that of his Perfect Form. =Appearance= Prelude Cell has the same appearance as Cell in his Imperfect form. As Cell charges up his "Prelude to Perfect Form", his aura manifests as glowing ghostly wisps formed from the lifeforce of his victims surrounding his body. =Personality= Cell largely retains the personality traits he has displayed during his time in his Imperfect form. His arrogance and aggressiveness are amplified as his power has grown to eclipse the likes of Android 17 and Piccolo, making him much more bold and direct in his quest to evolve. =Biography= Eventually, after absorbing several tens of thousands of humans, Cell detects a large ki; knowing that this has to be Piccolo, he deduces that the only thing that could make him fight so hard would be the Androids. Gleeful at the opportunity to finally absorb 17 and transform to a stronger state, Cell wastes no time and quickly heads toward the area. As expected, he finds Piccolo and Android 17 engaged in battle. Cell interrupts the fight and attacks Android 17. At this point, his power has far surpassed Piccolo and Android 17's, and without any precautions, he approaches 17. As the monster prepares to absorb the Android, Piccolo attacks him, freeing Android 17 from his grasp. Cell watches as Piccolo informs the androids of what Cell is and what he has planned. Android 17 dismisses the threat, thinking that he is much more powerful than Cell could ever be, and attacks. After knocking away Android 17, Cell fights and easily beats Piccolo, even managing to shrug off the Namekian's Light Grenade. After blasting a hole through Piccolo's side and tossing him into the sea, Cell is able to attack 17 again. Cell defeats Android 17 easily and is about to absorb him when Android 16 becomes involved. Android 16 states that according to his calculations, he is just equivalent to Cell in both strength and speed, and portends that he will be the one to kill Cell. After a struggle where it is revealed that Cell is unable to absorb Android 16's energy, 16 throws Cell underground and blasts him using his Hell's Flash. Imperfect Cell absorbing Android 17 to achieve his Semi-Perfect form Android 16 advises 17 and 18 to leave, but 17 is convinced that even if 16 didn't kill Cell, it still proved that the three of them were unbeatable, fully sure that together, the whole world will soon be their playground (in Kai, 17 wants revenge on Cell for the beating Cell gave him earlier and decides he will finish Cell). Cell uses this opportunity to burst out of the ground directly behind Android 17 and, whilst sadistically laughing, he quickly absorbs 17 and evolves into his Semi-Perfect Form. =Powers and abilities= Prelude to Perfect Form Usage Cell powers up a yellow aura that shows the souls of the humans he absorbed throughout the Imperfect Cell Saga. Because of this source of energy, which Piccolo estimates to be made up of thousands of absorbed people, Cell's power increases exponentially. Power Cell uses this power-up when he interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 on the Tropical Islands. After powering up, Piccolo is speechless at how strong Cell has gotten in a short amount of time, although he eventually protests that it is not actually Cell's power, but the stolen power of the innocents that Cell killed. Cell then proceeds to defeat the Super-Namekian and easily dominate Android 17, even taking Piccolo's strongest attack head-on without a scratch. Power-level After absorbing at least six hundred thousand humans, coupled with energy previously absorbed from Piccolo, he was able to outclass both Android 17 and Piccolo, even withstanding the latter's most powerful attack without any visible damage. According to Android 16, Imperfect Cell's power was equal to his own, which is confirmed when both were able to fight evenly. Advancements Semi-Perfect Cell Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Absorption-Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Bio-Digestions (Dragon-Ball)